


Fate/Stigmata

by BlueBurningHero



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood and Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Multi, Original Holy Grail War, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Tarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBurningHero/pseuds/BlueBurningHero
Summary: Fate is what led two girls to fight in the Holy Grail War. It is also Fate that will push these girls to grow stronger with each passing battle. Can Mafuyu Oribe and Tomo Yamanobe survive the Fragmented Holy Grail War?





	Fate/Stigmata

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I'm posting a work here on this site, and it's something like this. This is a crossover I've been thinking about for a while. I think it could work, because Seikon no Qwaser and Fate (by extension, a lot of Type-Moon works) have some elements in common, like the sexual nature of most magics. That said, I'm not going to go into too much detail with it. I'll also change a lot of things up to fit into this fusion crossover. The first chapter alone will hopefully set the tone for this crossover.

**Fate/Stigmata chapter 01: Mafuyu and Tomo**

She raced down the darkness in the alley. She had no idea who was chasing her and why, but the presence of that someone or something is drawing closer. She felt her blood curdle just thinking it.

It was late at night and had had been walking home from work after school. However, she felt something amiss. It was incredibly quiet. Too quiet. Not many people around either, especially at this time of night. Save for light footsteps and girlish giggles. This stalker followed her without even stopping.

Her mind racing with panic, she thought she might lose them in the ally. But, no matter where she turned, or where she hid, that stalker found her. With no other opinion left, she decided to run for it.

"You won't escape." whispered a youthful voice. The voice is feminine, and it sounds sweet & innocent, but beneath it all, a certain amount of sadism can be felt, enjoying the game of cat and mouse.

The poor runner eventually found herself in a dead end. She turned around frantically, and sees her assailant. Or whatever she could see given the darkness around her. The only things that stood out are a head of hot pink hair and large glowing blue eyes, coupled with a huge pair of horns on its head and a long tail. Whatever ridiculous outfit this stalker is wearing, it didn't stop her from being terrified, especially because the stalker has a long weapon resembling a lance, and it looked sharp enough to kill someone, was probably the intent.

"No! Stay back!" she screamed in fear. By this time, she figured out that this most be the rumored serial killer that's been killing people in a bizarre fashion.

"Fufu… No need to be so scared. I just need your blood, that's all. Be a good little squirrel now." the sweet voice of the killer whispered, while sounding innocent enough, yet reeking of malicious intent. The fangs in her mouth in particular were an ominous sign.

"NNNOOOO!!" escaped the last word from the girl, before having her blood drained from her body, and in mere moments, became a husk of what she once was, and then death would claim her.

Minutes after the assault, a mysterious stranger would happen upon the corpse of the blood drained victim. The assailant was nowhere to be seen.

"How unfortunate." said the stranger, with a deep sounding, but eerily calm voice. "May what's left of your soul rest find peace, in the heavens above." he prayed, with his hand over his heart.

He turned on his heel and leaves the alley for the authorities to discover. He didn't have time to linger, as he had important business at St. Mihailov Academy.

Elsewhere, at the Tokyo train station, a young man with black strolled out. He arrived fairly late at the train station, thanks to no shortage of trouble back in London. Carrying his luggage out with him, the young man with black hair traveled the streets and scanned the surroundings of Tokyo.

Close by his side was an invisible figure, of which the black haired boy is the only one aware of, walking beside him, with the intend of protecting him should an enemy make itself known.

The young man's and his cloaked companion's destination is also St. Mihailov Academy.

The business these new visitors have at the academy was a complete mystery.

* * *

 

**_ The Next Morning: St. Mihailov Academy _ **

In the campus church of the eastern orthodox St. Mihailov Academy, prayed two fifteen year old girls.

One, Mafuyu Oribe, an energetic red haired girl, carrying her shinai from her days in the Kendo Club close to her side, to protect herself and her best friend & roommate, the blue haired and very buxom Tomo Yamanobe.

They pray in front of the center icon, which was a large portrait of a golden chalice. Mafuyu's purple eyes gleam as she remembered the times she, Tomo, and the latter's father, Yuudai Yamanobe, prayed in front of this icon, back when the two girls were merely children. Yuudai would always admire the beauty of the grail in the painting he created, singing praise of how it grants miracles to those who seek it. He also said that an Icon is also the Window of Eternity, and they can pass through and see the world of God.

Mafuyu, having lost her parents in a tragic wild fire that destroyed her hometown, was adopted by Tomo's father. She has adored the Yamanobe family ever since and never left Tomo's side throughout their ten years together, always protecting her, at the father's behest.

However, one day, Yuudai, who was also the headmaster of St. Mihailov Academy, had recently disappeared, leaving a note for his daughters to find, saying not to worry about him.

Of course, that didn't deter Mafuyu from worrying about his whereabouts. "Uncle… where could you have gone…?" she thought to herself. While she was thinking, she absent mindedly lifted her right hand, and gazed on top of it. Three strange faint looking red marks appeared there. They seemed to be forming a wheel of some kind. They appeared on Tomo's left hand as well, but hers faintly looked like a blade. She had no idea where these markings came from, or why they showed up on them. All she knew as that they appeared around the time Yuudai Yamanobe disappeared. They didn't seem to hurt in any way, so they thought the markings would fade eventually.

Putting these thoughts aside, Mafuyu reached for her pocket watch, peers inside and realizes they're running low on time.

"Okay… Tomo, it's time to go." said Mafuyu, hoisting her shinai case and bag up and over her shoulder. She noticed that Tomo didn't respond. "Hey, Tomo!"

"Zzz… Zzz…" as it turned out, Tomo had nodded off while praying.

"Really now, this girl is unbelievable…!" Mafuyu unsheathed her wooden sword with a mischievous smirk, "WAKE UP!"

**_BOP!_ **

Minutes later, Mafuyu and the now wide awake and annoyed Tomo were now running from the church to the main campus of the academy.

"Aww! That was so mean, Mafuyu-chan!" Tomo whined, while rubbing her throbbing forehead from the love tap she received from Mafuyu's shinai, and her breasts bounce up and down against the wind as she moved.

"That's my show of affection! You've been absent for three days, so you need to be on time for your first day back in school!" Mafuyu reminded her childhood friend, running ahead while carrying her shinai in its case, along with her school bag.

This only led to more of Tomo's whining. Tomo was physically frail and got sick easily, thus taking off of school to recover often. However, even if she's feeling better now, that doesn't mean she was looking forward to returning so soon.

"Didn't Uncle say so himself? "As the Headmaster's Daughter, you mustn't be absent nor tardy for school"!" said Mafuyu with a confident smile.

Tomo remembered her father saying those words, and naturally perked up. "Mafuyu-chan, thank you!" she said with a happy smile, before spontaneously tripping over nothing and tumbling to the ground, while flashing her panties for all the world to see in the process.

"That's quite the tumble, Yamanobe." said a familiar voice. Tomo and Mafuyu see a strong looking young man with straight brown hair and amber eyes approaching from the side.

"Mitsuzuri-senpai, good morning!" Mafuyu greeted Hayate Mitsuzuri whilst bowing her head respectfully, while an embarrassed Tomo picked herself up. Hayate was a second year in the academy, who was also the captain of the Kendo club, and a close friend to Mafuyu and Tomo. He mentored Mafuyu during her time with the team, and she has had deep respect for him since.

"Morning, Oribe, Yamanobe. On your way to class already?"

"Yes. Tomo has gotten over her fever, and we can't be late." said Mafuyu, "By the way, Senpai… did you see anything?"

"See what?"

"Tomo just happened to fall right in front of you just now. You must've caught of glimpse of her panties right?" Mafuyu asked, looking ready to take out her shinai again. Tomo meanwhile tried pulling down her skirt, thinking along the lines of Mafuyu, but not to the point of potentially striking Hayate.

"Uhh… not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting to see tulip panties first thing in the morning." awkwardly answered Mitsuzuri, with some blush in his cheeks.

"No…" Tomo whimpered, now even more embarrassed that Hayate admitted to catching a glimpse of her tulip panties.

Thankfully, Hayate was quick to apologize, "I'm sorry. Like I said, it was not my intention. Will you forgive me?"

"I see. Well, for being honest and apologizing, you get off with a warning this time, Senpai." Mafuyu smiled calmly.

"Gee, thanks." Hayate chuckled. He was well aware of Mafuyu's protectiveness of Tomo, and she wouldn't hesitate to punish anyone with her shinai, even it was him. Then again, he did let her keep it after she quit to the club, both as a keepsake, and as a mean to better protect her friend, so he had no reason to be surprised. That fierceness of her's often reminded Hayate of his cousin from Fuyuki city.

"And I can hardly blame you. Tomo has a special talent for falling over when there's nothing to trip on."

"Hehe, yeah, you're right about that."

"Aww, stop teasing me." Tomo bemoaned. They seemed to take delight in playfully teasing her sometimes. Tomo's innocent reactions were rather chuckle worthy, after all.

"Anyway, Senpai, we're running late, so we'll taking our leave now."

"Alright. Don't be late, ya hear." Hayate turned on his heel to go to morning practice, but he stopped for a moment for one last word with Mafuyu, "Hey, Oribe! You sure you won't come back?"

"Eh?"

"To the Kendo club, I mean. You were a rising star and everybody loved you. It's a shame you went and quit on us."

"… I'm sorry, but no. Not any time soon." Mafuyu replied, though with a mixture of regret of leaving of the club, and hesitation to leave Tomo, who looked concerned for Mafuyu.

"Don't worry, I understand. Regardless, you're welcome back to the club at anytime. And if you have any troubles, let me know, and I'll do what I can to help out." with his piece said, the Kendo captain took his leave.

"See you later, Senpai." Mafuyu waved goodbye, while Tomo gave her a sympathetic look.

"Um, Mafuyu-chan…" Tomo mumbled, unsure of how to put what she wanted to say.

"Tomo, my decision is final. You know that." Mafuyu cut off.

"Yeah, but… you really loved Kendo, and now you've given it up for me." said Tomo, looking sad. She felt guilty, having indirectly forced her childhood friend to quit the team. Mafuyu had a great time with Kendo, and actually had made a lot of friends too, some of whom Tomo had been acquainted with. Now things were different, starting from her father's disappearance to… other things.

Mafuyu, on the other hand, was quick to decide that this sad look doesn't fit Tomo. Not at all.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Mafuyu held Tomo's hand tenderly, "I'm more than happy being with you, my fair Princess." she said with a kind smile.

"You really are my Prince, Mafuyu-chan." Tomo said to her Princely Mafuyu, with a warm smile across her lips and gleaming innocence in her crimson red eyes.

"Well, I'm always looking out for a troublesome princess." replied Mafuyu, and with Tomo, happily continue their journey to class.

* * *

 

**_ Classroom: 1-A _ **

Of course, soon after arriving to the classroom on time, the happy times would abruptly die in mere moments when a bucket of water fell on top of Tomo, who was now dazed and soaking wet on the floor.

"Tomo!" Mafuyu yelled, immediately rushing to her drenched friend's side. She turned to her classmates, with anger in her voice. "Who did this?! Who keeps doing this?!"

Unfortunately, they all turn their heads away, no one daring to answer her, acting as if nothing happened and keeping quiet, which drew more of Mafuyu's ire.

"Stop it, Mafuyu-chan." Tomo urged her irate protector.

"But…!"

"Don't worry, it's just water. So please don't, okay?" Tomo pleaded, preferring not to add anymore fuel to the perpetual fire.

Mafuyu reluctantly agreed and tried to quell her temper, only for it to flare up again when they discovery Tomo's desk has been littered with trash, colorful & hurtful graffiti inscribed on it, and at the center, a bucket full of wilted flowers and dirtied water. The disheartened look on Tomo's face made it clear she wasn't entirely surprised to see this, nor she did appreciate such lovely decorations to her desk. She stood there silently, just staring at her vandalized desk.

"Again?! Dammit!" Mafuyu grunted in disgust at the sight. She could hear some of her classmates whisper among themselves "poor thing" or "she used to be the former headmaster's daughter" and some such. None of their words were appreciated. As far as Mafuyu was concerned, these people had absolutely no right to take pity on Tomo, especially since they always turn a blind eye to this injustice. As soon as Mafuyu drops her shinai and sends a glare their way, they immediately shut their mouths and turn away again.

"Well damn. She's still alive, after all." muttered a bored looking Hana Katsuragi, sitting at her own desk. This girl was an enforcer in the academy, hence her slightly different uniform. She also just so happened to be one of many problems Mafuyu and Tomo deal with on a regular basis.

"Hana, is this you're doing?!"

"No idea what you're talking about." answered Hana, "Yamanobe-san's been gone for awhile, so people just assumed."

"You know darn well Tomo's got a weak and frail body!" Mafuyu reiterated, marching over to Hana and slamming her hands on her desk.

"By the way, there were reports of people being attacked and killed in the city recently, right? Well, there were also rumors that she was one of the victims." mused an unfazed Hana.

Before things could escalate further, one Fumika Mitarai, the class representative suddenly stood up, intent on putting a stop Hana's mischief, "U-Um! Katsuragi-san!" she meekly called out, trying to ignore her other classmates urging her to stand down. The timid and diminutive Fumika was the only other person besides Hayate to treat Mafuyu and Tomo with genuine respect, and the only person the two can call a friend in class. Unfortunately, not even her good will can stand up to someone as intimidating as Hana.

"What's up, Class Rep?" asked Hana, with a sharp glare and grin, which was enough to easily intimidate Fumika into sitting back down. The poor girl could only do nothing but sit back and watch her friends get tormented again, mentally kicking herself in the process for her weakness. Fumika may be the class representative, but that was in name only. She knew her limits, and challenging Hana, verbally or otherwise, was far beyond what she can ever hope to muster.

"Gas leaks that leave people drained in the buildings they were in or probably near, others having their blood suck cleaned dry from their bodies. And this one's a doozy, people getting dismembered and their hearts ripped out. That's some scary stuff." said the orange haired girl, leaving out most of the victims with theirs ripped out heart were criminals, and the dismembered victims were prostitutes.

"And… what's your point?" Mafuyu asked with clinched fists. With each word Hana spoke, Mafuyu's blood boiled hotter.

"When you think about it for a bit, all these incident started up right after the old headmaster went missing. It could just be me, but maybe these things aren't a coincidence, wouldn't you agree?" Hana pondered aloud, with a shit eating grin as one would say on her face, all directed to Mafuyu, all in an effort to provoke her. And it worked.

Those words alone were the final straw for the red head, who wasted no time pinning Hana to the wall, loud enough for everyone, including the previously zoned out Tomo, to hear.

"You've gone too far! Enough of your games!" Mafuyu growled, putting all her strength into pushing Hana against the wall.

"Mafuyu-chan, don't!" Tomo cried, rushing over and attempting to pull a protesting Mafuyu away, despite her being weaker than her much more physically active friend, who still held on the bully's collar. She only succeeded in inadvertently pushing Mafuyu further into Hana, especially thanks to the water dripping from her body, making her slip up.

After a moment, Mafuyu gritted her teeth, now frustrated that Tomo was trying stop her, while also letting this slight to her father go unpunished. Yuudai was the one man she respects the most in this world. She knows in her heart that her beloved Uncle would never commit such heinous crimes. Tomo does too, so why was she not angry about what Hana just said about her father? Or any of the crap she's being put through now that he's gone?

"Oh dear. Are we by chance about to witness a violent assault?" asked female a voice, in a seemingly polite manner. There stood Miyuri Tsujido, the daughter of the current headmaster of the academy. One need only look at her garish pink uniform, which stands in contrast to everyone's blue and gray uniforms. She had long flowing pink hair, has red ribbons tied to her hair, and was too very well endowed, but only falling a cup smaller than Tomo in the breasts department.

"I'm shocked to see the missing  _former_  headmaster's daughter and her little orphan maid would resort to an act against a classmate." Miyuri said, while strutting over to the three. Despite carrying herself with such poise and grace, she was also the main source of trouble for Mafuyu and Tomo at school, and the arrogance & contempt in her voice & attitude showed it.

At some point, Mafuyu released Hana, and stood there silently while listening to the garbage Miyuri was spouting. The next string of words to leave her mouth particularly caught Mafuyu's attention.

"If something did happen, I'm afraid you'll forced to leave that run-down dormitory you're living in."

Originally, the dormitory in question was actually home to Mafuyu and the Yamanobes, before the father went missing. Miyuri's father, who now the current academy's headmaster while Yuudai is absent, had the house conformed to a dormitory to help pay off leftover loans. The only one who was seemingly happy about this arrangement was his daughter, who likely suggested the idea purely to spite the two girls. Soon after, everyone who they thought were their friends turned against them, and the only ones living there now are Mafuyu and Tomo.

"Surely, you wouldn't want that, yes?" she asked, with a hint of venom in her polite words. "Then I suggest you remember your place."

"Miyuri!" Mafuyu snapped. Just for standing up for themselves, Miyuri would be willing to throw the girls out, knowing full well about Tomo's poor health, and how she'll likely not survive on the streets?!

Mafuyu anger at this would only be faced by a hurt looking Miyuri, who also had crocodile tears in her eyes. "What now?! I only told you this because I worry so much." she pouted, before walking off with a huff, leaving Mafuyu even more frustrated.

She says she's being nice, but the innocent act didn't fool Mafuyu. Miyuri was always malicious towards her and Tomo, but now that her father is the headmaster of the academy, things have changed and she's practically in charge now, and no one can do or say anything about it. Now they have to live with this torment by a cruel tyrant.

* * *

 

**_ Girl's Locker Room _ **

Before class could actually start, Mafuyu was allowed a few minutes to help Tomo dry off from all the water that fell on her.

"I can't believe Miyuri turned into such a bully…" Mafuyu grumbled while wiping a topless Tomo off with a towel. Around her neck was a pentand that had a small carved wood attached to it. Her father gave it to her as a good luck charm, in case anything happened.

"I'm sorry, Mafuyu-chan…" Tomo apologized, to Mafuyu's ire.

"Why are you apologizing? Miyuri was behind that bucket prank, I know it!" Mafuyu remembered various incidents ever since Tomo's father disappeared, such as nonchalantly tripping Tomo and making her fall, ripping Tomo's uniform to shreds, and even stuffing her shoe locker with a dead crow. And this latest incident with the bucket and the desk. Miyuri and Hana were behind a lot of those malicious pranks and enjoyed every second of them. And the worst part, no one in their class, not even the teachers, does anything about it, because of how afraid of the duo of bullies they were, especially Miyuri, due to being the daughter of the current Headmaster, and she could potential do the same things she has done to Mafuyu and Tomo if they got involved. "I'll never forgive them! I swear I'll make them taste my sword!"

"Don't do it, Mafuyu-chan." Tomo said softly, "I'm alright, really. So please don't…"

"Tomo…"

"Besides, remember what father said. "God will always help those who don't hate and are always smiling"." she said so with a smile.

Yes, he did say that, but unfortunately, Mafuyu didn't share the same opinion. God doesn't help anyone, and now that their beloved father figure has vanished, there was no one they could turn to. She hugged Tomo tightly, with these feelings of abandonment on her mind. Tomo, despite her childish quirks, was the kindest soul she had ever met. She shouldn't even have to endure this level torment.

The night of Yuudai's disappearance, Tomo was in utter despair, and in utter tears. She has been doing remarkably better now, but it was clear as day Tomo still misses her father, and was still hurting inside. Mafuyu will never forget that miserable teary-eyed expression on her best friend's face. Just thinking of it brings tears to Mafuyu's eyes as well.

With all this mind, there was only thing Mafuyu can do for her best friend. "Tomo, I promise I'll protect you."

"I know. Thank you, Mafuyu-chan…" she whispered, hugging her best friend back.

* * *

 

 **_ Later That Day: _** **_ Mafuyu and Tomo's Dormitory:  Bathroom _ **

Following the fantastic dinner party and lively chit chat, Mafuyu and Tomo now enjoy themselves bathing together in the same bathtub in their birthday suits. They have done this since they were kids, and never seemed to grow out of it, even as teenagers.

"Haa… it feels so good…" sighed Mafuyu, slumped in the tub. After the incident in class, they managed to avoid more trouble with Miyuri and Hana, which is something of an accomplishment. "We made it through another day. Too bad this morning turned out to be so rotten." said Mafuyu, bitterly.

"I'm sorry Mafuyu-chan, I can't fight back, or talk big." said Tomo, sitting across from her best friend. She couldn't help but feel sorry, for making Mafuyu have to do all the fighting on her behalf.

"Let's forget that! Remember, no matter what happens, I'll always protect you, Tomo."

This makes Tomo smile sweetly, "Thank you, Mafuyu-chan! You're really are my Prince!" she leaped across the tub to give Mafuyu a big hug.

"Geez, Tomo!" Mafuyu exclaimed, trying to ignore the impressive, and rather envious volume of Tomo's breasts pressed against her own lackluster set. Still, seeing Tomo's excitable nature put a smile on the red head's face. Tomo was at her brightest when she smiled. Mafuyu never wanted to see Tomo in tears again. So, once more, she swore to herself to protect that her, and that smile.

And to do that, she needed to get into more practice.

Shortly after the bath, and getting dressed in their night clothing, Mafuyu and Tomo move to Yuudai's study.

Following his disappearance, Yuudai's room was completely cleared out, his belongings sold to make ends meet. The only things that remained were a small amount of books on the selves, and a framed picture of his daughters, left on a desk in the far corner.

"Tomo, you don't need to stay and watch me. You might be feeling better today, but I don't wanna risk a chance of you getting sick again because you stay up with me." said Mafuyu, dressed in a yellow tank top and blue shorts.

"It's okay. Being my father's study makes me feel good." said Tomo, wearing pink pajamas. She carried a stuffed rabbit, which she named Usa-pyon, with her in her arms.

"Alright. But, just a little while, okay." said Mafuyu, fitting a black glove over her right hand.

"Yes~!" Tomo cheered.

"Oh you…" Mafuyu smirked. Fun and games aside, it was time to concentrate. Mafuyu stilled her breathing, inhaling and exhaling through her mouth, while building concentration of her magical energy to her right hand. The glove soon reacts, and begins to turns a shimmering shade of blue, with the symbol of the Chariot appearing on top.

" _Reinforcement._ " she recites, 'Reinforcement' being the key word to activate the Mystic Code, Chariot's Glove, which was given to her by Yuudai. Lines resembling circuitry begin to run their way up from Mafuyu's hand to her shoulder. Phase one is successful, as usual. Now comes phase two.

" _Enhance._ " Mafuyu chants, making the circuits on her arm active, releasing sparks of magical energy. Phase one was always a piece of cake, but phase two is actually more difficult. Mafuyu starts to feel pain in her arm as tries to maintain control, and push the circuits over the initial limit.

Meanwhile, Tomo watches her friend in awe. "You can do, Mafuyu-chan! Fight!" Tomo cheered, hoping her encouragement would help Mafuyu.

Hearing Tomo's voice, Mafuyu pushed even harder, but the sparks grow more intense, and the pain worsened. Finally reaching her limit, Mafuyu collapsed to her knees, losing concentration and the magical energy dissipated.

"Mafuyu-chan, are you alright?" Tomo rushes to the side of her friend.

"Y-Yeah… I'm… okay…" Mafuyu breathed heavily, "I was so close…" she grumbled, staring at Chariot's Glove. It's always so difficult to get this part right, and it ends up like this.

"Wanna take a break?" asked Tomo.

"I'm fine. I just need to concentrate a little more, than I can master it." Mafuyu replied, having caught her breath after a few moments.

"But, isn't Reinforcement one of the hardest spells out there? You should force yourself too-"

"I'm okay, really." Mafuyu insists, standing up on her own. "Alright, let's give this one more shot."

"Wait, Mafuyu-chan…" Tomo approached Mafuyu, gently places her hands on Mafuyu's right arm. She mutters a few words and faint green glow emitted from the palms of her hands, healing Mafuyu's arm until the pain went away in a matter of seconds.

"There, all better." she said, a warm smile spread across her face, despite feeling slightly faint. Using this particular magic can be exhausting, but if it's simple healing magic, it'll only tire her out a little bit. Healing was something Tomo excelled at fairly well, since it didn't leave her severally drained.

"Thanks Tomo." Mafuyu said, no longer feeling sore. She wanted to tell her best friend not to use her healing magic, but that would kill the mood. Simply having Tomo with her is enough help.

In actuality, the Yamanobes were a Mage Family, dating back to the Sengoku era of Japan. They were known as a jack-of-all-trades in the Mage's Association, specializing in whatever form of magecraft suits their fancy. As children, Mafuyu and Tomo have seen the latter's father performing magecraft before, due to him being a magus as well. He kept his talents a secret from society at large, as per the rules of the Mage's Association, of which he was also affiliated with.

Tomo was the last Yamanobe born in the family, and after his wife's passing, Yuudai never remarried, leaving them to last of the Yamanobe bloodline.

There was some hope for the family's survival.

Mafuyu had latent Magic Circuits in her as a child, and Yuudai, having adopted her, gave her the basic training and knowledge to cast a limited number of spells, most of which involved strengthen her body, by her own request. Yuudai created a Mystic Code in the form of a pair of gloves, the Chariot's Gloves to help her with it. The Chariot, in the Tarot's Major Arcana, symbolizes control, conquest, victory, and the will power to overcome adversity. Yuudai thought it was an appropriate name for Mafuyu's Mystic Code, seeing as the girl was very determined for her age.

Mafuyu had been training for years, but still hasn't quite mastered it yet. for now, she can only enhance her right arm. Of course, she never used her Reinforcement magic, or any of the spells she's learn in public. She obtained her skills in Kendo by her own merit, and not with the use of Magecraft. It would go against the rules the Mages' Association laid out, but on a personal level, it would've been dishonorable to Mafuyu.

If she wanted to, she could have flattened Miyuri and Hana for their misdeeds, but that would land them in serious trouble, like being kicked out of the dorm, and presumably being punished by the Association.

While her knowledge of the human body is limited at best, the Chariot's Gloves supposedly does the work for her. All she needs to do is recite the key words 'Reinforcement' and 'Enhance' for the gloves work. Although, currently Mafuyu is using one glove for practice, since she's not at the right level to use both at the same time, she's subtle progress.

Tomo wasn't so lucky, however. It seems her Magic Circuits are low quality compared to Mafuyu's moderate quality of Circuits, which doesn't bold well for her family. Her poor health didn't help much in that regard either. Using magic would weaken her more than a mere fever. Due to this, Yuudai rarely taught her any spells, and focused mostly on Mafuyu's training. As stated before, the best she was capable of was minor healing magic.

Thankfully, Tomo never resented Mafuyu for taking her father's attention from her. In fact, knowing she may never earn her father's approval in the study of Magecraft, she supported Mafuyu during training, and still did, even after said father has gone.

Still, she wished Mafuyu wouldn't push herself like this. She always had trouble with this spell, most other being little problem. Tomo winced each time she heard Mafuyu gasping in pain from it.

Mafuyu was someone who didn't like to give up, no matter what it takes get it right. She will likely keep this up for the next hour. Yuudai recommended that Mafuyu practice with the Chariot Glove for an hour and no less until she can push passed her current limit. Mafuyu was completely loyal to the man, and followed his instructions to the letter. Until she can gain control of the Chariot Gloves.

Half an hour later, Mafuyu falls to her hands and knees, sweating and gasping for air.

"Huff… Puff…" Mafuyu breathed in and out, having exhausted herself from increasingly failed attempts at pushing passed the usual limit. But, there was still time, so rest can wait. She has gotten closer to finishing this. She knew it.

"Mafuyu-chan, I think that's enough." a concerned Tomo said, kneeling down to her friend's right.

"I'm… okay…" Mafuyu breathed. Her arm began to cramp up from straining the Circuits in it.

"But, it's late, and you're tired. Plus, if you keep this up, you might damage your arm, and I can't fix that." warned Tomo, already beginning the healing spell on Mafuyu's right arm.

Mafuyu grimaced, seeing her best friend's point, but still, she can't stop yet. She's almost got it. Just a little more. One more push, and she had done it.

"You should really listen to your friend. Resting up is important before you make your big debut." said a third voice, to the shock of the two girls in the study.

They turn to the direction of the voice, and see a pink haired girl in a frilly dress sitting on the desk, legs crossed together. The most bizarre thing about her are the large horns on her head and long reptilian tail waving behind her. They seemed draconic in appearance.

"W-Who…?!" Mafuyu stood up with a glare, standing protective in front of Tomo.

"Hi! Don't mind me. I'm just a little hungry. And of course…" the girl stood up from the desk, and large dragon like wings appear from her back. "You two are going to treat me to your blood." she said, with a wide smile, bearing her long fangs to her prey.

The next thing that would appear was a sharp lance in the dragon girl's hand.

"What in the world?!"

"Let me introduce myself! You can just call me Lancer. On account of having a lance as a weapon." the girl, Lancer, said cheerfully. "Oh, I'm also the one who's been sucking out blood of the folks in town."

"What?! Then, you're also behind the other murders and people fainting?"

"Nope. I have nothing to do with that. My friends are responsible for those incidents. Although, the little pipsqueak seems to enjoy cutting people a little too much." Lancer clarified, "Still, I'm in need of a lot mana. Killing you two, mages in training, and taking your blood should do nicely."

Mafuyu realized that the dragon girl intends to kill them. For what reason, she couldn't fathom, but she had to protect Tomo. Unfortunately, her shinai was their only defense, and it was sitting by the door and their way out.

"No escaping now!" Her large blue eyes glimmering with a predatory look, the dragon girl lunged forward at an incredible speed, with the intent of stabbing the two girls before they had a chance to escape.

Thinking fast, Mafuyu grabbed Tomo and ducked out of the way. The lance stabbed the ground, but it also created an impact that pushed the girls farther way. The momentum carried them to the entrance out, landing close by to it. Seeing this, Mafuyu quickly grabbed her shinai, stood up and prepared to fight.

"Reinforcement!" she recited. Luckily, the shinai was in her right hand, and anything she was touch with the Chariot's Glove on would get a boost along with her once she recited the word. The sparks appear around her arm and the wooden weapon.

"Too slow!" Lancer quipped smugly. Just as the dragon girl swung from the right, Mafuyu blocked the attack with her reinforced shinai. The strength behind the lance attack was stronger than she thought, but she held her own, in spite of the struggle.

"Mafuyu-chan!" Tomo cried as she tried to help her best friend, only to be knocked back to the center of the room by Lancer's tail.

"Tomo!"

"Don't worry. she'll be joining you very soon." said Lancer to Mafuyu, before turning the buxom girl behind, "So be a good little bimbo and stay right here." Lancer grinned at Tomo, looking forward to her time with the big breasted cow.

Tomo shivered in fright, and her stomach pained from the tail whip. This sight alone made Mafuyu's blood boil.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Mafuyu's rage spurning her, she pushed Lancer back.

"Oh! Impressive for a human. But…" Lancer put more into her lance, taking Mafuyu off her feet and slamming in the wall behind her.

"Agh…" Mafuyu groaned in pain, feeling the rattling of her bones from the landing. Thankfully, the dorm was two stories high, so serious injury wasn't an issue, but it still hurts, especially her backside.

Mafuyu didn't have time to worry about how much pain she was in. Tomo was her top priority. "T-Tomo! If can hear me, run! I'll keep her distracted, long enough for you just run as fast as you possibly can!"

Tomo was indeed capable of hearing Mafuyu's command. Unfortunately, she was paralyzed with fear. She sweat like mad, her heart beat so fast. She began to hyperventilate. None of it was doing her poor health any good, as she collapsed to the floor, clutching her chest.

"Tomo!"

"Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself." Lancer asked her prey, pointing her lance's tip at Mafuyu's face. "You’re the one about to die here."

"Tch…" Mafuyu gave the dragon girl a defeated by still defiant glare.

"Like I said before, she'll join you too, but not before I have a little fun with her." Lancer lowers the tip of her lance down to Mafuyu's chest. Lightly poking and prodding, Lancer gets a small kick out of watching Mafuyu gasp and fidget, only to get bored. "Wow, your boobs aren't that impressive, are they?"

"S-Shut up!" Mafuyu snapped, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"And then there's the bimbo." Lancer turned back to Tomo, who looked slightly confused by this action. Lancer's blue focus specifically on Tomo's breasts, which look like they were going to burst from her top any second. Lancer felt her blood boil at the sight of them.

"What did she eat to get that big? It kinda pisses me off! She's not a squirrel! She's a cow!" she yelled, "I change my mind. She dies first."

"Eh…?" Tomo gasped, fear returning in a full.

"D-Don't! Ugh!" Mafuyu grunted, her body still in pain from hitting the wall.

"Wait there. I'll be down in a second." Lancer said to Mafuyu before strutting forward to Tomo, with her lance in hand, ready to kill.

"T-Tomo, hang on! I'll-Agh!" Mafuyu tried to muster the strength to stand, but her injuries impeded her. She thought to herself how pathetic was. Here she was, back nearly broken, and her best friend and reason for living about to be killed by someone crazy dragon girl, and she couldn't do a damn thing to save her. Frustrated tears began to form in her eyes, fearing her promise to protect will never be kept.

She was paralyzed with fear. She sweat like mad, her heart beat so fast.

Lancer slowly approached her prey, blue eyes glowing menacingly.

"Hah!" Lancer slashed her lance down at Tomo, skillfully shredding the buxom girl's top, without even leaving any marks on Tomo's completely bare chest, her pendant included.

"Yaaah!" Tomo screamed, hastily concealing her breasts with her arms, to Lancer's irritation.

"Look at those obscene things! Why bother hiding them, when they were clearly about to burst from your shirt?! Oh well. All the more reason I wanna carve them off now!" Lancer stated, pointing her weapon at Tomo.

At this point, Tomo realized couldn't run. Lancer would clearly catch her in no time, and Tomo was never the athlete like Mafuyu. She couldn't fight back like Mafuyu either, who was swiftly beaten, anyway. Tomo couldn't do anything. She was going to die. She knew at this moment, her life would end, without ever accomplishing anything worthwhile.

 _"I'm so pathetic…"_ she thought to herself, _"I've never been good at anything. I've let Mafuyu-chan and my father fight my battles for me. They're so strong, while I'm the weak link."_ tears began to form in the girl's eyes. She unconsciously clutched the necklace around her neck, as if seeking what little comfort she could from the last memento from her father.

"Huh? Are you crying? Did you just realize what a pathetic little squirrel you are?" Lancer asked, chuckling with a sadist glee that her current prey is weeping. "No one's coming to save you. Not now, or ever. Now be a good little bimbo, and die while I carve off your tits!" Lancer raised her lance, and prepared to strike.

However, a bright light shun on the floor, to the surprise of all those in the room. It forced a shocked Lancer to stop her attack on Tomo.

Tomo's pendant began to glow as well, as did the marks on her hand, forming a more a vivid image of a sword.

A large and wide, bright red magic circle, comprised of a pentagram star and unfamiliar runes, appeared beneath Tomo and Lancer. At the center of the circle, a new figure materialized, rising up from the circle, and standing in front of Tomo, and facing Lancer.

Small in stature, the figure resembled a knight, covered from head to toe in white and red armor, concealing any traits to discern their gender. In one hand, they had a sword, more dazzling than silver. Tomo gazed in awe of the knight, immediately seeing them as her's and Mafuyu's savior. Seeing their opponent in front of them, the knightly figure wasted no time in launching an attack on Lancer.

"You gotta be kicking!" Lancer barely had any time to react before she was thrown across the room by the knight, with a single swing their sword. She crashed right into the wall, and plowed straight through, leaving a large hole where she landed. Mafuyu, who had been stunned by the strange event occuring, covered her head from the debris.

With the intruder gone for the moment, and magic circle dissipated, the knight walked over to Tomo, stopping only a few inches away from her. They offered a hand to her, which she accepted, and she stood up to her feet with the knight's help.

"W-Who are you…?" Tomo asked, while still covering her breasts with her other arm.

"Servant, Saber. In response to the summoning, I've come to be your sword." the knight spoke.

Meanwhile, a confused Mafuyu watched the two, not making a sound.

"So, I ask of you. Are you my Master?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but I overhauled chapter 01 and took down chapter 02, and changed it so Elizabeth attacks Mafuyu and Tomo in the middle of the night and Tomo summons Mordred. I did this, because I realized the story went in a direction I didn't intend. As a result, chapter 01 is now slightly longer, and chapter 02 will have Mordred fight Elizabeth, instead of Robin Hood just beginning his fight with Spartacus, which will still happen eventually. And hopefully, a new chapter two will be up later on.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, while I did recreate the first chapter of Qwaser, as well as mixing elements from the first episode of the anime adaption, I made Mafuyu and Tomo into Mages in training, so it won't follow the story of Qwaser, and they can be Masters in this "peculier" Holy Grail War, which is still in the planning stages. I tried to research as much as I could about the nature of Magecraft in the Nasuverse and put it into practice here. I hope it proves fruitful.
> 
> Also, if anyone remembers Ayako Mitsuzuri, the minor female character from the Fate series, I made the character of Hayate Mitsuzuri (who mostly related to Ayako via being cousins), mostly because I wanted Mafuyu and Tomo to at least have one male friend they can talk to.
> 
> The part about Tarot cards, like the Chariot, will be important later on as well.
> 
> In my personal opinion, while the anime of Seikon no Qwaser was good, it left out a few minor details from the manga, like Miyuri's bullying. The anime only showed the bucket of water, but the manga didn't censor itself when it came to Miyuri's malice, or the bloody violence in the action.
> 
> Anyway, not ever character from Qwaser will appear here, because it will mostly focus on the Fate side of things. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Good comments, and constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Update: After looking through it several times alone, I discovered I left a sentence unfinished and I corrected it. While I was at it, I added an extra scene after the ending to prepare for the next chapter.


End file.
